EP 1 118 528 A2 has disclosed a sill for a vehicle with an outer sill part or outer plate, an inner sill part or inner plate and a middle sill part or reinforcing plate. The outer sill part and the inner sill part are connected to one another at flanges which extend in the longitudinal direction thereof. The middle sill part is positioned between the inner sill part and the outer sill part and is connected to the inner sill part.